The major objective of the project is to investigate the morphological, cytochemical and hormonal basis of cataract induction. Morphological studies of galactose-induced alterations in rat lenses using light, transmission and scanning electron microscope techniques are conducted in our laboratory. The effect of galactose feeding on lenses of young adult rats and on fetal lenses through cross-placental transport of galactose to fetuses is being investigated. In addition to studying alterations that accompany the process of cataractogenesis, our lab is also interested in studying morphological changes that are associated with the reversal of opacity. In addition to using the above stated morphological studies, we are investigating the role of two key enzymes, Na-K-ATPase and acid phosphatase in the process of cataractogenesis and reversal. Cytochemical localization of these enzymes and determination of their levels in control and experimental lenses (lenses from lab chow and glactose-fed rats, respectively) using biochemical techniques are currently being studied. We have recently initiated experiments to determine the effect of hormones on the induction of experimental cataracts. The projects summarized above will allow us to better understand the mechanism(s) of sugar cataract formation and regression.